This invention relates generally to oil and gas wells, and in particular to systems for controlling coiled tubing for oil and gas wells.
During the operation of an oil and gas well, coiled tubing is frequently positioned in the well to perform tasks such as, for example, sand cleanout of the well, plugging the well with cement, acidizing the formation, operating equipment within the well, and well intervention operations. During the operation of offshore oil and gas wells, the use of coiled tubing to perform such tasks can create significant safety hazards to equipment and personnel in the event of a well malfunction. For example, if the operating pressures within the well become excessive, the operating pressure within the coiled tubing may also be excessive. If the coiled tubing must be disconnected during such a situation in order to prevent a catastrophic accident, the free end of the coiled tubing may tend to whip around the area proximate the offshore platform. As a result, the free end of the coiled tubing may impact with the offshore platform and the personnel in the area. Furthermore, the contents of the free end of the coiled tubing may be released to the atmosphere and could be sprayed on personnel and equipment a considerable distance from the point at which the coiled tubing was cut. The contents of the coiled tubing could also be highly flammable and/or toxic to personnel. Conventional systems for disconnecting coiled tubing on offshore platforms do not prevent or minimize such hazards when the coiled tubing is disconnected.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations of existing systems for disconnecting coiled tubing.